1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for draining condensate from vapor equipment including steam conveying conduits, steam distribution lines, heat exchangers, dryers and air conditioners wherein part of the steam condenses into a drain.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A typical condensate drainage apparatus includes a cylindrical casing and an orifice formed therein. The drainage apparatus is connected to steam equipment whereby drain is conveyed to the outside of the equipment through the orifice under the pressure of steam.
It is desired for this type of drainage apparatus that any drain is fully removed, leakage of steam is prevented, and foreign matters including rust, scale, dust, and metal debris which are left during attachment of the apparatus or connection of conduit do not clog the orifice. It is difficult to construct a drainage apparatus capable of meeeting all these requirements. Previous apparatus has orifices arranged in plural stages in a flow path wherein the pressure difference between inlet and outlet ports of the path is sheared by these orifices. This design has the advantage that leakage of steam is minimized even when the orifices have an increased diameter. The apparatus, however, does not perform well when a great amount of drain is to be disposed of.